Appartenance
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Cela ne devait être qu'une simple mission de premier contact. Jamais Spock n'aurait imaginé à quel point faire face à une telle situation serait difficile. "L'humain regarda sa main tendue. Il ne la prit pas. Et Spock fut emporté par le rayon du téléporteur."[Aventure] [Amitié]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Star Trek : TOS ne m'appartiennent pas, je me contente de les emprunter sans en tirer aucun gain financier..._

 _Genre : Général, Aventure, Amitié_

 _Note : Hello, hello ! Me revoici dans l'univers ST après quelques années d'absence, avec un début de fanfiction, qui mettra probablement un bon bout de temps avant d'être terminé mais dont je connais déjà le cheminement et la fin... Donc, si vous voulez découvrir de quoi il en retournera avec ce premier chapitre ou êtes prêt à attendre un certain temps avant sa conclusion, lancez-vous dans cette lecture !_

 **Appartenance**

Chapitre 1

 _"Journal de bord de l'officier en second._

 _Nous sommes actuellement en orbite autour de la planète Lékos pour établir un premier contact avec ses habitants. Nous ignorions son existence y a encore deux point trois jours et les lékoziens se sont manifestés les premiers. A leur requête, le Capitaine Kirk et onze membres de l'équipage ont été téléportés à terre pour les rencontrer."_

Spock entendit la porte du turbolift s'ouvrir suivi du martèlement caractéristique des bottes du Docteur McCoy sur le pont et interrompit son compte-rendu.

\- Encore là-bas ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils y sont maintenant ? Ne devraient-ils pas déjà être revenus ?

\- Un premier contact, comme vous le savez, Docteur, nécessite une période prolongée d'échanges et de discussions afin que les deux parties impliquées puissent jauger leur valeur mutuelle. De plus, continua-t-il, avant que l'homme ne puisse l'interrompre, le Capitaine nous contacte à intervalles réguliers, comme le stipule la procédure, pour nous faire part de l'évolution de cette rencontre.

McCoy croisa les bras et secoua la tête, visiblement mécontent.

\- Cela fait plus de dix heures qu'ils sont là-bas. Sur un monde dont on ne connaissait rien il y a deux jours à peine. Et ce sont eux qui nous ont contactés les premiers. Alors qu'on passait simplement dans une zone plutôt éloignée de leur planète. Quant à leur technologie, du peu que l'on en a vu, elle est clairement plus avancée que la nôtre. Je ne veux pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure mais ça ne finit pas souvent bien pour nous lorsque l'on commence avec des prémisses pareils !

Si l'on se référait aux statistiques compilées depuis le début de leur mission , le Docteur n'avait pas tort. Son avis toutefois, comme souvent, était biaisé.

\- Que les lékoziens aient souhaité inviter principalement des scientifiques et décrété que l'expertise médicale n'est pas une branche des sciences n'influe donc pas sur votre opinion de ce peuple ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors pour eux ? marmonna-t-il. De la superstition ? De la magie ?

Et puis, plus fort :

\- Ils ont bien de la chance d'être tombés sur Jim, tiens ! Et j'espère bien qu'aucun membre de l'équipage n'aura la bonne idée de goûter quelque chose qui ne ferait pas bon ménage avec le système digestif humain !

\- Ils se sont téléportés avec plusieurs tricordeurs. Et si urgence médicale il devait y avoir, le Capitaine nous contacterait immédiatement et vous pourriez faire votre devoir.  
Il aurait été dans les prérogatives de leur commandant d'assigner une personne dans l'équipe pour prévenir un incident similaire à celui que son aîné avait décrit. Cependant, dans ce cas précis, il avait voulu s'accommoder de leurs hôtes. Ils avaient déjà affichés une nette déception lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il ne descendrait sur la surface de la planète qu'avec cinq autres membres de l'équipage, comme le conseillait le protocole. Il n'avait pas emmené avec lui la trentaine d'hommes qu'ils espéraient mais avait accepté de passer à douze, incluant un minimum de personnel de la sécurité et un panel de scientifiques experts en diverses matières. Parmi eux se trouvait notamment Sulu, choisi pour ses connaissances en botanique.

Selon toute vraisemblance, et contrairement aux inquiétudes du Docteur McCoy, ce premier contact pourrait s'avérer très positif. Le Capitaine Kirk, confirmant les quelques données qu'ils avaient reçues lors du premier communiqué spatial qui leur avait fait prendre conscience de l'existence de Lékos, dépeignait leur société comme sereine, dévouée à la connaissance et au partage. L'homme ne masquait pas son enthousiasme. Et Spock était d'autant plus intrigué par ce nouveau peuple.

\- Monsieur Spock ?

\- Oui, Lieutenant ?

\- Quatre membres de l'équipage sont revenus à bord et le Capitaine nous signale qu'il est prêt à nous informer de leur statut à terre.

Uhura s'interrompit une demi-seconde.

\- En audio seulement.

Spock s'accorda un bref instant pour formuler mentalement une série d'hypothèses qui justifiaient l'absence d'une communication vidéo, méthode qu'il employait depuis le début de cette mission.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, déclara McCoy, en se plaçant à sa droite.

\- Ouvrez les canaux de communication, Lieutenant.

\- Monsieur Spock, je crois que nous touchons au but et que nos nouveaux amis pourraient être plus particuliers encore que nous le pensions.

\- Particuliers en quel sens ?

\- Ah, Bones. Oui, oui, c'est notre médecin en chef, déclara-t-il, sans doute à ses hôtes, sur un ton amusé.

Le vulcain nota le froncement de sourcils de McCoy. Celui-ci s'approfondit lorsque le Capitaine laissa sa question sans réponse.

\- Les lékoziens nous ont invité à rester pour la nuit, Monsieur Spock, donc vous n'aurez probablement plus de nos nouvelles avant une douzaine d'heures ; apparemment, les nuits sont assez longues ici. Et je crois bien que pas mal de points seront réglés demain matin. Oh, et Monsieur Spock, je me suis souvenu de notre dernière partie en cours.

L'expression du vulcain ne varia pas d'un iota mais son attention se focalisa attentivement sur les mots que l'homme allait prononcer.

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes qu'au début du jeu mais je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il ne vous reste plus que deux ou trois coups avant que mes pions ne mettent votre roi en échec. Cela n'aide pas que vos fous soient dans le chemin. On dirait bien que vous allez perdre la partie. Si j'étais vous, je chercherais une stratégie pour m'en sortir, finit-il sur un ton enjoué et taquin.

Spock continua à fixer un point droit devant lui et formula sa réponse sans laisser sa voix perdre son inflexion calme et intriguée.

\- Si vous m'informez des risques, Capitaine, c'est que vous pensez que j'ai encore une chance. Je vais donc étudier la situation et préparer mon prochain coup.

\- Comme d'habitude, Spock, je vous fais entièrement confiance pour que nous puissions mener un match serré, répondit-il avec sérieux. Ah, je crois que l'on a besoin de moi. Ces douze heures passeront peut-être plus vite que prévu. Kirk, terminé.

\- Non mais sérieusement, bougonna le Docteur, c'est quoi leur problème avec les médecins sur cette planète ? Vraiment, merci pour la considération. Particuliers ? Idiots, oui !

\- Et dangereux. Lieutenant Uhura, demandez un debriefing immédiat des quatre personnes étant remontées à bord et qu'on assigne cinq membres de la sécurité à une mission à terre. Je les rejoindrai dans trente minutes.

\- Pardon ? Quoi ?

\- A vos ordres, Monsieur.

La moitié des regards du pont s'étaient tournés vers lui et une tension soudaine s'était installée sur la passerelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang, Spock ?

\- Le Capitaine et moi n'avons aucune partie d'échecs en cours, dit-il en posant les coudes sur les genoux, les mains jointes et en se penchant en avant, fixant la planète à l'écran.

Il ignorait la nature exacte du danger. Et s'il interprétait correctement la mise en garde de son commandant, il leur restait douze heures, ou peut-être moins, avant que la situation ne soit irréversible. Ou, du moins, beaucoup plus compliquée pour eux. Il était temps d'analyser toutes les informations qu'ils avaient reçues jusque-là et de mettre en place un plan pour venir en aide à l'équipe au sol.

\- Attendez... Vous n'êtes pas sérieux... Ce satané roi en échec n'était quand même pas...

\- On peut en effet en déduire que cela fait référence aux membres d'équipage actuellement en compagnie des lékoziens.

\- Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance ! Il faut les sortir de là !

\- C'est bien mon intention, Docteur.

ST ST ST ST ST

Il s'agissait maintenant d'une mission d'extraction. C'était le choix le plus logique étant donné l'absence de directives claires de leur Capitaine.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la salle de téléportation, Spock continuait d'étudier mentalement les données récoltées durant ces trente dernières minutes.

Des deux hommes et des deux femmes de l'équipe de sécurité envoyée au sol, trois étaient remontés à bord, fiévreux, nauséeux et physiquement drainés, ce qui avait profondément irrité le médecin en chef qui ne s'était pas privé de pester contre les lékoziens. Cela n'avait rien changé au fait qu'ils ne savaient pas expliquer l'origine de leur état. Eux n'avaient rien consommé sur la planète, ne s'étaient approchés d'aucune plante ou organisme vivant, en dehors des lékoziens eux-même. Et, selon leurs dires, le reste de l'équipage à terre n'avait pas expérimenté de tels symptômes. Toutefois, cela avait suffit au Docteur McCoy, alors qu'il commençait à peine ses analyses dans la zone de quarantaine, pour qu'il réclame que le reste de l'équipe soit téléporté immédiatement. Spock avait dû lui rappeler deux points d'une importance capitale : agir d'une telle façon pourrait alarmer les lékoziens qui, s'ils avaient bien des intentions hostiles, pourraient s'en prendre aux deux dernières personnes qui attendraient leur tour pour être téléportées et, si cela avait été le souhait du Capitaine, il en aurait donné l'ordre, que cela soit directement ou non.

Au delà d'un risque infectieux, le problème, pour Spock, se situait principalement dans les informations que leur avait fourni le lieutenant Malik Siddhar, membre de son département scientifique et jeune physicien d'une compétence certaine. Pour le jeune homme, il n'y avait eu qu'une gêne légère suivie d'une migraine gagnant en magnitude au fil des heures. Selon ses observations, cependant, ceux qui étaient restés sur la planète avaient une réaction proportionnellement inverse à ceux remontés à bord. Certains avaient eu l'air particulièrement enthousiastes et heureux d'être là, bien plus que cela n'était habituellement le cas pour ce type de mission, selon Siddhar. Et d'autres, lui semblait-il, envisageaient très sérieusement de rester définitivement sur Lékos. L'homme avait insisté sur ce fait et Spock avait compris, à sa stupéfaction à cette idée, que le lieutenant relatait les événements tels qu'il les avait vécus. Restaient ceux qui paraissait hésitants ou simplement professionnels, à l'image de leur Capitaine.

Professionnel. Le physicien lui avait jeté un bref regard avant d'utiliser ce mot. Siddhar avait peut-être un doute, voilà ce qu'en déduisait le vulcain.

Jim était-il également sous l'emprise de ce qui créait cet engouement atypique au sein de leur petit groupe ? Était-ce cette influence qui lui avait fait omettre l'état préoccupant de certains membres de son équipage ? Et qui l'avait poussé à fournir une mise en garde au lieu de donner un ordre direct ? Ou bien était-ce là simplement un acte de prudence nécessaire au vu des données qu'il possédait et dont Spock ne disposait pas ?

« - Docteur McCoy au Commander Spock. »

\- Ici Spock, je vous écoute, répondit-il sur l'interphone de la salle de téléportation.

« - Aucune trace d'un composant étranger dans le corps de mes quatre patients et tous les symptômes de ce qu'ils ont pu avoir disparaissent à vitesse grand V ! »

\- Aucune protection n'est donc nécessaire.

« - Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je veux dire, et vous le savez très bien ! »

\- Vous ignorez si une contamination a eu lieu et, si c'est le cas, si celle-ci a pour source un rayonnement, l'air ambiant, une onde ou si cela provient d'une toute autre origine qui nous est inconnue. Une combinaison de protection réduirait drastiquement notre capacité de mouvement si nous devions faire face à une attaque à notre arrivé. J'en déduis donc que la nécessité d'une protection est de moindre importance face à notre objectif actuel.

Quand bien même existait-il un certain nombre de risques, Spock comptait bien rester le moins longtemps possible sur Lékos et ramener les membres manquant de l'équipage de l'Entreprise à son bord au plus vite.

Il y eut un silence alors qu'il prenait place sur la plateforme de téléportation et que cinq membres d'équipage en uniforme rouge le suivaient.

« -Que tout ceux qui auront posé un pied sur cette foutue planète se rendent immédiatement dans mon infirmerie à leur retour, grinça le Docteur. Et vous le premier, Spock ! »

L'officier en second ne prit pas la peine de répondre et ordonna la téléportation.

 _A suivre..._

 _Note 2 : Je sais qu'il me reste une fic général/aventure ST 2009 et une fic ST:TOS slash à terminer mais, pour l'instant, je donne la priorité à celle-là (au milieu de débuts de fic Harry Potter, Dragon Ball Z et autres qui traînent dans mes cahiers)._

 _J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment avec ce début d'histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis : ça ne me fera par forcément avancer plus vite (mais ça pourrait :p) mais ça me fera énormément plaisir :)_

 _A très bientôt j'espère !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Star Trek : TOS ne m'appartiennent pas, je me contente de les emprunter sans en tirer aucun gain financier..._

 _Genre : Général, Aventure, Amitié_

 _Note : Bonne lecture !_

 **Appartenance**

Chapitre 2

L'équipe d'extraction se matérialisa dans une salle silencieuse et, comme l'avaient laissé penser les scanners de l'Entreprise, vide. Il s'agissait des coordonnées exactes où leurs précédentes équipes avaient été téléportées. Ils n'avaient guère eu de choix : les matériaux employés pour construire ce complexe impactaient la précision de lecture de leur technologie. Les seuls relevés auxquels ils pouvaient potentiellement se fier étaient ceux identifiant la présence de leurs hommes. Et ceux-ci présentaient des anomalies qui rendaient risqué toute tentative de les téléporter à bord de l'Entreprise sans confirmation visuelle de leur présence.

Si les lékoziens ne les avaient pas contactés les premiers, ils n'auraient probablement pas considéré ce monde habité tout simplement parce que les structures, les autochtones, la faune et la flore se confondaient sur leurs scanners. Seule cette zone était vraiment à découvert et il semblait qu'ici ils pouvaient compter sur leurs relevés.

\- Dumont, Dias, Jones, empruntez la première route que nous avons établie. Connely, N'Guyen, avec moi.

Leur groupe se scinda en deux et ils se mirent immédiatement en route, vigilants et leur arme prête pour assommer un éventuel attaquant. S'ils savaient où se trouvaient leurs compagnons, et seraient avertis par communicateur si leur localisation devait changer, ils n'avaient qu'une vague approximation du chemin pour s'y rendre. Les mouvements des équipes au sol avaient été compilés durant la demi-heure qui avait suivi la dernière communication de leur Capitaine et ils avaient établi une carte du lieu qui, pour Spock, était beaucoup trop imprécise. Et les quatre membre de l'équipage remontés à bord du vaisseau n'avaient fourni que peu d'informations, mentionnant des couloirs et des salles qui « se ressemblaient tous », un dôme de méditation et de nombreux laboratoires.

Le vulcain prenait donc note de son environnement mais acceptait que cela ne puisse être d'aucune aide pour leur mission, si ce n'était assurer leur chemin de retour vers la zone de téléportation si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Murs, sols et plafonds étaient lisses et composés d'un matériau qui paraissait être naturellement d'une teinte bleu pâle. De nombreux puits de lumière parsemaient leur route, là où le plafond dévoilait de grands cercles réalisés dans une matière cristalline, qui laissait entrer la lumière extérieure sans que l'on ne puisse voir le ciel. Et, le jour déclinant, un amas de cristaux commençait à s'illuminer doucement là où ces cercles translucides n'étaient pas placés. Une auto-régulation de l'utilisation de l'énergie ou un usage ingénieux d'une ressource naturelle ?

Mais ce n'était là que la partie la plus brute de ce que Spock observait.

Des écrans holographiques tapissaient de larges pans de murs dans les couloirs qu'ils parcouraient. Des portes de laboratoires ouvertes laissaient deviner des machines d'un genre inédit. Des alcôves étaient disséminées à intervalles réguliers sur leur chemin, où se nichaient de petites tables et leurs chaises, ce qu'un coup d'oeil le porta à identifier comme des casques d'une conception minimaliste et des padd qui lui semblèrent technologiquement très avancés par rapport à leurs propres instruments. Ce n'était probablement qu'un bref aperçu de ce que ce peuple avait dû dévoiler à leur Capitaine mais le vulcain pouvait comprendre l'attrait d'un tel environnement. Bien qu'il était parfaitement concentré sur sa mission, sa propre curiosité était piquée.

\- Tu te rends compte, Essia ? Du sang neuf ! Ça fait des mois que nous n'avons plus eu de nouveaux arrivants ! Tu imagines les découvertes potentielles que nous pourrons faire avec de nouveaux cerveaux ?

La porte de ce qui semblait être un laboratoire de chimie se referma derrière les deux lékoziens, leur laissant pour dernière image le sourire rêveur d'une jeune femme au teint mauve clair suivant son compagnon. Spock fit un signe de tête et un mouvement de la main et ils traversèrent l'intersection, quittant le couloir où ils s'étaient mis à couvert. Il classa mentalement ce fragment de conversation dans sa mémoire.

Ils arrivaient visiblement dans une zone plus active et ils devaient maintenant ajuster leur allure pour tenter d'éviter une rencontre peu fortuite. Bien que les probabilités en faveur d'un contact ne se produisant avec les autochtones qu'au moment où ils rejoindraient leur Capitaine étaient faibles, cela restait le scénario le plus souhaitable. Ce peuple n'avait pas encore agit de manière ouvertement hostile et le vulcain voulait éviter toute violence inutile. Et si cela devenait nécessaire, il avait déjà ordonné de ne pas viser cette excroissance translucide et en forme de cristal sur leur front. En dépit de la solidité reconnue de pierres similaires sous leur forme minérale, il estimait qu'il y avait plus de septante-deux pourcents de chance que les leurs soient fragiles, soixante-quatre pourcents que cela soit la partie la plus vulnérable de leur corps et quarante-trois pourcents de risque qu'un dommage puisse avoir des conséquences irréversibles.

« - Lieutenant Dias au Commander Spock. »

\- Ici Spock, je vous écoute, Lieutenant.

N'Guyen et Connely le suivirent dans l'ombre d'une alcôve inoccupée.

« - Nous sommes arrivés au bout de notre parcours mais c'est un cul-de-sac. Nous avons également rencontré trois lékoziens et avons dû utiliser nos phasers. On dirait bien que ça les a simplement assommés mais nous ne savons pas dire pour combien de temps. Devons-nous vous rejoindre ? »

\- Négatif, retournez à bord dès que possible. Nous devrions arriver à destination d'ici quelques minutes et pourrions perdre l'avantage de la surprise si vous deviez être repérés en faisant route vers nous.

« - A vos ordres, Monsieur. »

Spock remarqua que Connely et N'Guyen étaient un peu plus tendus mais il ne dit rien. Il avait opté pour l'efficacité d'une infiltration en petit groupe au lieu d'une attaque de masse. Et moins nombreux ils seraient au sol, plus rapide serait la téléportation à bord. La variable qu'il manquait pour considérer cette stratégie la plus efficiente possible était le nombre d'adversaires qu'ils auraient à affronter. Pour compenser cela, il comptait sur l'aide de l'équipe déjà au sol qui, composée d'officiers de Starfleet, était aussi entraînée à faire face à des situations de combat.

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent dans leur dos, ce que le vulcain perçut bien avant les deux autres officiers, et il leur ordonna silencieusement de presser le pas et de se tenir prêt à se défendre. Ce groupe-ci devait être composé d'une dizaine de personnes. Mieux valait franchir la seule porte à leur portée, au risque de se trouver face à d'autres adversaires, que d'être plus que probablement dépassés par la masse qui arrivait vers eux.

La salle était vide. Et, en son centre, se trouvait un pilier incrusté de milliers de cristaux. Dont la forme était identique à ceux qui ornaient le front des lékoziens. Sans doute la salle de méditation mentionnée lors du débriefing.

Spock eut une brève sensation de vertige. Il leva les yeux vers le pilier. Et si la source-

\- Nous devons quitter cet endroit immédiatement !

Et il dut attraper le bras de ses deux compagnons puis littéralement les tirer pour les sortir de leur immobilité et les débarrasser de cet air hagard qui s'était déjà ancré sur leur visage. Ils traversèrent la salle en courant et franchirent la porte automatique qui s'ouvrit à leur passage.

\- Monsieur Spock, qu'est-ce que c'étai-

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

La voix de N'Guyen s'éteignit. Ils étaient arrivés dans ce qui semblait être un réfectoire. Et face à eux, se tenaient sept lékoziens. Et les huit membres manquant de leur équipage.

Spock mit immédiatement en joue celui qui venait de s'adresser à eux Connely et N'Guyen choisirent d'autres cibles un instant plus tard. Ils étaient encore secoués mais leur professionnalisme avaient immédiatement repris le dessus.

\- Nous avons des raisons de croire que notre équipage est retenu ici contre sa volonté.

Il vit différentes expressions se peindre sur les visages qui les entouraient. Les lékoziens semblaient perplexes, ennuyés, effrayés ou même agacés. Plusieurs membres de l'équipage de l'Entreprise fronçaient les sourcils. D'autres, à l'image de Sulu, leur jetaient des regards ouvertement hostiles. Cette dernière réaction lui semblait disproportionnée face à leur situation. Le Capitaine, quant à lui, ne souriait pas et gardait une expression complètement neutre.

Spock eut un doute.

Avait-il mal interprété son message ?

Puis ses observations prirent le pas sur l'émotion qui avait tenté d'échapper à son contrôle. Et il réalisa que cinq de leurs compagnons étaient physiquement altérés. La couleur de leur peau tendait davantage vers le mauve que vers leur teint habituel. Andrievska, la femme de l'équipe de sécurité qui n'était pas remontée à bord, avait une légère excroissance au milieu du front. Il en était de même pour Mazotti, biologiste au sein de son département, à l'exception près que des éclats cristallins avaient déjà percés sa peau. Une forme d'assimilation ? Et ceux qui étaient revenus sur le vaisseau auraient donc subi les symptômes d'un rejet ?

Sa prise se resserra imperceptiblement sur le phaser.

Jim ne semblait pas contaminé. Il n'était pas non plus remonté à bord de l'Entreprise.

\- Je vous assure que toutes ces personnes désirent être ici. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, elles ne nous ont pas fait part de leur mécontentement, dit l'homme en ouvrant les mains en signe de paix.

Le lékozien qui était jusqu'à présent le seul à prendre la parole, plus petit que les autres et dont l'apparence – les cheveux blancs et non noirs ou bleutés, les rides profondes – laissait penser qu'il était le plus âgé du groupe, ne cachait pas totalement sa peur mais ne semblait pas prêt à agir avec violence. Spock aurait pu considérer cela comme un avantage qui pouvait aider à garantir le succès de leur mission. Toutefois, le lékozien semblait être sincère et confiant. Il en déduisait que ce qu'il voyait été interprété différemment par les lékoziens et qu'il était probable qu'ils soient – pour certains de leurs hommes – arrivés trop tard.

\- Retournez à bord, Monsieur Spock, nous sommes très bien ici, vint la voix du Lieutenant Sulu.

\- Nous sommes chez nous, renchérit Mazotti.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil l'échange de regards confus entre N'Guyen et Connely, et observa patiemment le reste de la salle. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'ils puissent se retourner contre eux. Sa stratégie était à revoir. Ils étaient tous les trois armés. Andrievska aussi. Le Capitaine également. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas des lékoziens. Sa pleine attention se tourna vers son supérieur.

\- Quels sont vos ordres, Capitaine ?

L'homme le fixa durant plusieurs secondes.

Puis il sourit.

Spock en éprouva du soulagement et devina l'ordre qu'il allait lui donner avant qu'il ne le formule.

\- C'est le moment de remporter la partie, Monsieur Spock.

Ces quelques mots laissèrent les lékoziens et les humains visiblement perplexes mais offrirent juste l'ouverture nécessaire pour qu'il fasse un signe de tête à ses deux compagnons et que quatre lékoziens soient assommés par leurs phasers et celui de leur Capitaine. Des cris de colère montèrent au sein du reste de l'équipage de l'Entreprise et Andrievska sortit son arme à son tour, tentant de les atteindre tous les trois, et le vulcain le premier. Ils firent basculer les tables pour se mettre à couvert et éviter également les projectiles – assiettes vides, chaises – que leur lançaient Sulu et Mazotti.

\- Spock au Lieutenant-Commander Scott !

« - Oui, Monsieur Spock ? »

\- Téléportez immédiatement toute personne de notre équipage encore au sol, à l'exception de Connely, N'Guyen, le Capitaine Kirk et moi-même.

« - A vos ordres ! »

Sulu et le Sous-Lieutenant Svadchek furent téléportés un instant plus tard. C'était loin d'être suffisant.

\- Monsieur Scott !

Il tira en direction d'Andrievska mais rata sa cible en évitant une coupe en cristal envoyée par Mazotti.

« - Je suis désolé, Monsieur Spock, mais nous n'arrivons pas à nous verrouiller sur leur signature ! Si vous les touchez, nous pourrons nous focaliser sur vous et essayer de les ramener avec vous. Mais je ne suis pas certain que ce sera suffisant... »

Spock se mit à découvert durant une fraction de seconde, vit la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient les quatre autres membres de leur équipage et estima les probabilités de réussite suffisantes pour agir comme il l'envisageait. Il ignora l'image encore marquée sur sa rétine du Capitaine Kirk parlant calmement au lékozien qu'il avait défini comme le leader de ce petit groupe. Les informations que lui-même possédait étaient fragmentaires. Et il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme pour fixer ses priorités.

\- Connely, N'Guyen, vous avez entendu Monsieur Scott : immobilisez Andrievska et Mazotti et demandez à être téléportés dès que vous les aurez attrapés. Le Capitaine et moi nous chargerons de Von Drietsh et Yong.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête et lancèrent l'assaut.

\- Monsieur Scott, continuez à essayer de localiser leur signature. Si mes déductions sont justes, vous devriez bientôt avoir récupéré tout le monde.

« - Bien reçu, Monsieur Spock ! »

\- Capitaine ! Nous devons les empêcher de les emmenés ! Tant qu'ils sont en contact, nous ne pouvons pas les téléporter !

Il se mit à courir dès l'instant où l'attention d'Andrievska fut détournée et il vit le Capitaine lui emboîter immédiatement le pas, le lékozien aux cheveux blancs sur les talons. Devant eux, Yong et Von Drietsh couraient en tenant fermement le bras de leur compagnon lékozien. C'était très probablement cela qui perturbait leurs scanners. Contrairement à Mazotti et Andrievska qui étaient peut-être déjà devenus plus lékozien qu'humain.

Jim tira deux fois et un lékozien de plus s'écroula. Yong fut immédiatement téléporté. Spock vit le Capitaine s'arrêter mais il continua jusqu'à ce que son troisième tir atteigne sa cible et que Von Drietsh soit téléporté à son tour.

Il se tourna, vérifia que tous les humains avaient bien quitté les lieux et revint vers son commandant tout en ouvrant à nouveau son communicateur.

\- Monsieur Scott, préparez-vous à téléporter à bord le Capitaine et moi-même.

« - Avec plaisir, Monsieur Spock ! »

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui souriait et le lékozien qui l'observait avec colère.

\- Bon travail, Monsieur Spock. Tout le monde a retrouvé sa place.

Il acquiesça et activa à nouveau le communicateur.

\- Deux à téléporter.

\- Merci, Spock.

Spock croisa son regard au moment même où le lékozien attrapa le bras de l'homme et il tendit la main vers lui juste avant que la téléportation ne commence. Durant une fraction de seconde, pour une raison plus émotionnelle que logique, il songea à appeler l'homme par son prénom. A la place, il s'exclama :

\- Capitaine !

L'humain regarda sa main tendue.

Il ne la prit pas.

Et Spock fut emporté par le rayon du téléporteur.

 _A suivre..._

 _Note 2 : Petite mise en place sur Lékos et on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt j'espère pour la suite !  
_


End file.
